beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Two-Face/@comment-37.210.221.222-20151024053743/@comment-70.55.30.155-20151220032720
Of course Harvey Dent isn't Two-Face In Earth 1 but his Sister which i think is plain stupid. Harvey Dent is better off when he starts working hand-in-hand with Batman. In some mythos, him and Batman were not only pals (closer than Gordon), but Batman even went as far as training him. Hell, IIRC, him, Batman and Gordon were a bit of Triumverate before he became Two-Face. Batman took out the criminals, Gordon arrested them and Dent prosecuted them. Two-Face is my favorite Batman villain because of his former friendship with both Bruce Wayne and Batman. Harvey Dent was Batman's ally before Gordon in most continuities. The "friendship" between the three is one of my favorite story threads in Batman lore. Dent was there in the early career of Batman such as Year 1 & The Long Halloween. In this show, they turned Dent into a total jerk with no psychological problems before he gets scarred which defeats the tragedy of the character itself. This whole idea of Dent hating Batman from the start for little to no reason just makes him a piss poor character to be honest. Not to mention how this show ends. In many ways, this how getting cancelled was a good thing as I doubt the writing quality would've improved in season 2. I don't blame Christopher McDonald for the role he was given, he could have been an awesome Dent if not for the crappy material he had to work with. I'd like to know is who the hell wrote Dent's character for this show so i can strangle him. Plus, using all these weird "C level" enemies I've never even heard of - aside from Anarky, Lady Shiva, and the sleeping Ra's al Ghul. I gathered the idea was in reflection of Brave and the Bold's policy using characters that have never gotten any air time before, but seriously - "Prof. Pyg and Mr. Toad? Humpty Dumpty? Magpie? Tobias Whale?" They didn't even make Anarky with his famous costume! I too am someone who's always eager for someone to do something different and show a new side of a familiar Batman story but i did not expect them to do such a piss poor job for Beware the Batman. Let me ask you this, do you agree that they were too ignorant and lazy towards the source material when they created Beware the Batman? Cause it sure looks like it. Making a Batman show that focuses on the Batman villains from the comics that most people have never heard about was a great idea actually but most of them got changed so much they didn't really feel like those characters anymore that they were supposed to be portrayed. I am up for introducing new characters like Anarky, Professor Pyg or even Magpie but they kept dropping the ball all the time as the show progressed with each episode. They don't need to change the characters that much just to make it more kid friendly cause I hate that Professor Pyg, Anarky, Humpty Dumpty and a few other characters are not like how they are supposed to be like their comic counterparts at all so this show was a failure in my eyes. I don't understand how people think this show is good when the creators did such a piss poor job on the characters for this show. Let's not forget that the whole idea of making Alfred this big tough cue-ball with guns is forced crap. I know they want to be different and make him look like this big, tough, intimidating guy as opposed to an average butler, but couldn't he have had a little bit of hair and a mustache to set him apart from a very well known DC Comics supervillain Lex Luthor? When i saw this version of Alfred, i can't help but think, "Since when did Lex Luthor worked for the Waynes?"